Klaine Drabbles
by crazyaddicted
Summary: So basically, I suffer from what some people call... lack of attention skills. Every time I try to do something, I always end up daydreaming and writing short stories. Recently though, my obsession with Glee took over my life and now I can't help but write some Klaine Drabble. Here's a collection of my best. None of them go together and non really connect. Hope you enjoy!
1. Jealousy

_**Here's my first drabble I've decided to post. It's been on my tumblr for a while and I haven't gotten any bad critizism on it yet so... I don't know i guess it's not bad. I hope you guys enjoy it! and if you really really really love me you'll tell me what you think and possibly give me some prompts? I'm really bad at trying to figure good ones out :/ **_

_**Note: I do not own Glee. Although that would be the best gift ever... (*hint*)**_

Title: Jealousy

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Rating: PG-13 [slight cursing]

Word Count: 995

Parts: 1/1

"Wow the place looks just the same as we left it." Kurt pointed out as Blaine parked the car in front of Lima Bean. They were visiting one of Blaine's friends Brandon, who had recently gotton somebody pregnant and had had just had the baby a few days ago.

"What did you expect Kurt? It's not like this town is going to change that much since we left." Blaine pulled out the keys and looked over at Kurt. "Believe it or not, Lima is exactly the same since we went to New York."

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Except we're not here." He pointed out with a giggle.

Blaine nodded, opening the door to the car, making his way up to the building. It was a Friday afternoon and the line was longer then it normally was, it was expected. The truth was, even at the busiest hours here at the Lima Bean, New York's Best coffee shop that they usually go to was busier, so they weren't complaining.

They stood there together, either staring at each other with goodly eyes, or wondering around the room, seeing if they could find somebody they knew sitting down at one of the tables. "Excuse me?" A Young woman asked standing behind them. "Hi uh… my name is Stephanie" she said with a sweet smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, he already knew where this was going.

"Hey!" Blaine said enthusiastically. He reached his hand out and shook it with hers. "My name's Blaine." His eyes gleamed with friendliness as he looked at her.

"I couldn't help but notice you here…" She began. "I haven't ever seen you around-"

"-Yeah he's from New York." Kurt blurted out with a slightly annoyed smile.

Blaine looked over, giving Kurt an annoyed look. "Yeah uh… We're visiting a friend of ours."

"Oh…" she looked down toward the ground. "Are you going to stay long?" She asked fiddling with her feet on the ground.

"Unfortunately we're leaving tomorrow morning. We have school." He looked over at Kurt, who was standing there with his arms crossed looking annoyed at Blaine. "What?" He mouthed.

Stephanie looked up. "That's a shame… do you visit often?" She asked.

"We have friend and family here so we visit every time we get the chance." He answered, smiling lightly at her.

The next thing they both knew Stephanie pulled out a small note pad from her purse and started scribbling something down. Kurt ordered their coffee orders and Blaine paid for the order. When they turned around just as Stephanie handed Blaine a note. "Call me." She said.

Kurt literally spit out his hot coffee. "You're kidding right?" He asked, covering his hand from his face.

Stephanie looked at Kurt confused. "What do you mea-?"

"He's gay." She looked up at them both back and forth, still not understanding. Kurt sighed deeply. "He likes boys. You know humans with penises."

Blaine slapped Kurt in the shoulder. "Kurt…" He stage whispered.

It was too late, Stephanie face reddened and she left the building before getting what she was going to order.

Blaine turned toward Kurt, who was innocently sipping his coffee. "What did you do that for?"

Kurt shrugged. "She was going to find out somehow…"

"Kurt that was dick move." He said moving toward the table by the window. "You don't have to be so harsh."

"Would you rather she gets crushed when you don't call her?"

Blaine shoved the number in his pocket. "No… I just think you could have done it in a better way."

Kurt sat down looking straight into Blaine's eyes. "Are you actually going to call her?"

"Not anymore." Blaine said, sipping his coffee.

"Were you going to?"

"No but-"

"What were you going to do with that number Blaine?" Kurt asked, generally curious.

"Rip it up, throw it away and forget about it." Blaine sighed. "Why are you so worried about this Kurt?" He grabbed Kurt's hand. "You know you have nothing to worry about. Nothing."

Kurt looked down at the table and gently squeezed his hand. He shrugged before continuing. "I know it's just… how the hell are you so gay but yet so fucking straight?"

Blaine laughed. "Puberty just blessed me is all. Wait… are you jealous?"

"No."

"Yes you are! Oh my God, Kurt your jealous of me aren't you?"

Kurt blushed, pulling his hands into his lap. "Fine. Yeah I'm jealous. I'm jealous that both Men and Women both melt all over you… I'm jealous that a lot of those are more attractive than me and I'm jealous that you're so freaking nice to them."

Blaine smiled leaning in across the table. "Kurt. Kurt. Kurt." He said giggling. "Don't you know that I don't care about any of them? Don't they know that they mean nothing to me?"

Kurt looked up, slightly smiling. "But it still sucks…"

"No" Blaine said raising his eyebrows a bit. "It should be opposite. All these people want me and none of them are going to even come close to me." He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "None."

Kurt giggled. "Promise?"

"I promise you everything." He said leaning in to kiss Kurt gently on the lips. "And you wanna hear something else?"Kurt gently nodded. "Their jealous of you too."

Kurt shook his head. "No their not."

"Well if I'm as cute as you say I am, you should be pretty proud to have me." He smiled over at Kurt. "Although we both know you're the one that cuter."

Kurt giggled, rolling his eyes. "Come one, lets not fight about this."

Blaine leaned back, looking over at Kurt. "Why because you know you'll lose."

"Win maybe." He said leaning in kissing Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Okay. Okay fine. I'll let you let this go." He reached up and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "I love you."

"Love you too" Kurt said smiling slightly. "I love you even though you're a massive flirt."


	2. Unique Date Ideas: Climbing trees

The birds were out and the noise of their mating calls with a mixture of other bugs filled the air. The radiation shined through the tops of the trees, covering only patches of the grass below with warmth. Blaine squinted, trying to see how far the branches of the trees thinned out and if he could see any potential danger in it. After looking around he found a small tree, only about fifteen feet tall. Although it was short, the tree had thick branches that toward toward the top of the plant, thick enough that any human can climb on.

Kurt stopped next to Blaine, looking up at it and giggled a bit.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's just… well it's like you. It's a bit short for size but it makes up for it in strength. I just find that ironic is all." Blaine rolled his eyes as he jumped up grabbing on to the thick branch just above him, he pulled himself up and flipped himself over so that he was straddling it. He reached down, helping Kurt up.

It was Kurt's first time ever climbing trees. His father used to try and get him to do it as a child but he had a constant fear of falling or scraping his knee or ruining his clothes so he refused. Years and years of constant reassuring brought Kurt out of his shell but he never got the chance to try again. That is until today.

Kurt latched his hand onto Blaine's and tried pushing himself up. After awhile he finally got up at Blaine and He leaned up, grabbing on to the branch above him. Blaine was much faster than he was and had already climbed a few feet higher by the time Kurt trusted himself enough to make that next they both made it to the top, Kurt clutching on to the tree with all of his force as if his life actually dependent on it.

His breathing hitched. In reality they were only about twelve feet up, but for Kurt is was like he had climbed to the skies. The air seemed crisper, and the sounds of the birds only seemed to increase in volume. He closed his eyes, taking it all in. The feeling of the wind sweeping across his face made him feel as if he was flying. And as he relaxed, still holding tightly to the branch, he could feel his worries slip away.

Blaine balanced himself on the branch just above Kurt. as he pulled the camera from around his neck, focusing it down to his partner He snapped the photo, smiling at the picture that came out. Kurt looked so relaxed, the sun made his skin look pailer and if you looked really closely you could see a subtle smile across his lips.

The rest of the day was spent jumping from tree to tree. They circled the woods and came back to Blaine's house, where they climbed up the giant oak in his backyard. It used to hold a big tree house and Cooper, Blaine and his father made back when they were much younger. Since, the tree house has slowly started crumbling away. What is left is the flooring and three of the former four walls.

They both laid down, counting the stars and telling stories about their childhood, their dreams, their experiences. They both couldn't help but smile. Today would soon be added to the list of the things they did. And the photos they got? Well they're going to be hanging on Kurt's bedroom wall by the end of the weekend.


End file.
